One Shots
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: A collection of one shots. Be warned there is incest, boyxboy and Girlxgirl. With that said R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Shots

First: What I hate most is not hating you at all.

Couple: ItachixSasuke

Setting: Modern day. Uchiha office. Uchiha home.

* * *

I hate working here. Though the money is decent and everyone is friendly. I despise the idea of working in the same building as Itachi, my older brother. The one my father and mother loved most. My father never paid attention to me. I was never as good as Itachi, and now where am I? Sitting outside Itachi's office making sure he gets his important phone calls and running to get his every need.

Just like when we were younger and I loved my brother.

Just like before he left and everything was alright.

He had been sent to a private school that could make a challenge for his intelligence. While I was never as smart I still was moved up grades but never offered to be sent to such a school. Father praised Itachi even once he was gone and keep asking why I wasn't as smart, as athletic, as popular as his number one son. I hated it. I hate the memories of it.

I sighed looking up as a man entered the office room. "Uchiha office, who may I say is here?" I asked in a monotoned voice hardly glancing at the person.

"Hello, little Uchiha-Kun." The man said sitting on my desk. I could feel my eye twitch. This guy was always such a pervert.

"Ororchimaru-San." I sighed and picked up the phone calling Itachi's desk to inform him the middle aged man was here, once again.

"Yes, Otouto-San?" His voice was tired and I'm sure mine matched, we had both been in the office for nearly 18 hours and I could tell I was going to end up looking more like him, the lines of black that came from not sleeping would no doubt me on my face in another day or two.

"Ororochimaru-san is here to see you, again." I sighed and the man sitting on my desk laughed.

"Thank you, send him in please." I nodded and hung up the phone standing and unlocking Itachi's door with the card then opening it to let the dark haired snake like man inside, his hand 'innocently' brushed against my crotch and I glared at the back of his head as he sat down across from Itachi. I closed the door muttering curses and sat back in my desk.

A hour later the man left and I rested my head on my desk. I was so tired, my eyes refused to stay open. I soon fell asleep.

Itachi was shaking me, waking me up. I glanced at his emotionless face then the clock. 24 hours I had been here, and only left for lunch once. My stomach was eating itself from the inside out. I groaned and Itachi smiled lightly at me.

"Lets go eat." He helped me stand and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. We ended up in a small dinner he ordered for himself then I ordered as well. We sat in silence and soon I grew tired of it.

"What the hell? Why do you work so much?" I questioned. He took a small sip of tea and glanced at me.

"I never thought about it really." He informed me as he sat the cup back down.

"Well, think about it now." I huffed and took a drink of my own drink, though it was not tea but soda. The caffeine helping me stay awake and the carbonation pooping on my tongue as I let the cool liquid rest in my dry mouth before swallowing it. He glance to the window, he wasn't going to answer me.

The food arrived and we ate in silence before getting up and paying then leaving for the house. We entered and I was heading up the steps till he spoke.

"Do you now not wish to know the reasons I have thought of?" He asked, I stopped and turned to give him a confused look, then it hit me what he had been thinking about.

"What'd you come up with?" I asked, this should be good. Money, money, to make the most of his education... Yadda, yadda, yadda...

"I have no reason not to work. If I were home I'd be alone. I have no one to come home for, so why should I come home when I could be doing work that I'd just have to do tomorrow? Why should I put off work when there is no reason to stop?"

I blinked a moment then smirked. "Sounds like you need a girl, Onii-san."

He thought about this a moment. "I don't want a girl. I want something I can never have. A forbidden fruit yet to be plucked from the tree in eden. A curse in my heart and in my head. A image I will always see but never touch." He moved following me up the steps and poking me on the forehead. I blinked watching him go.

What did he mean.

Just when I thought he would give me a true answer he goes off into those riddles.

A forbidden fruit? Eden?

How strange of him to say things about the Christian Bible? I know he's read it, I don't think there is much he hasn't read. Why talk about such things though?

Why did he always have to poke me after saying confusing things.

I touched the spot his finger had been.

I closed my eyes as I thought about what he said.

Had he meant me?

Why did that thought cause my heart to skip a beat? I shook my head going to my room to change. I was less tired now and more confused then ever. I walked to his room and watched the door a moment, I shook my head getting ready to leave. He needed his sleep not stupid questions from me. But his eyes had been sad when he spoke of no one to come home to, and then as he spoke of forbidden love he had looked more so.

I've always worried about his sanity, being as smart as he was was surly not healthy. I had once seen him cut himself and the idea that he might do it once more caused me to stay in front of his door.

"Otouto-San, come in or go to bed." His voice was hard to hear through the door, he never raised his voice to speak, even when upset. I hesitated before I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me.

He was laying in bed, he moved his hand to beckon me to sit by his side. I did so after a moment.

"What bothers you?" He asked touching my shoulder. I shivered and looked away from him. "Are you cold? I can turn the heat on for you."

I shook my head and looked down at the floor. "What did you mean a few moments ago? Tell me with out riddles and games. I'm worried about you."

"Why do you worry about me? Have you not said many times you hate me and wish for my death?" He looked at me and I blushed. I had said that. I never really wanted his death, I wanted his praise, I wanted his support, I wanted... Him to want me. I wanted him to notice me and see me as I am, maybe not as strong or smart but... I couldn't form the words in my mind let alone say them. So I tried to hurt him instead.

"I never wanted you to die." I sighed looking back at him. He smiled then poked me once more.

"I know. The words one says is not always what they mean, but to say what they mean is sometimes much harder to do then lie." Was he talking about me, did he know how I felt or was he talking about what he had said earlier? I closed my eyes and noticed him sit up in bed, the covers falling over his bare chest, his hair cascading down the pale flesh and his eyes looking down to were mine rested, on his toned chest.

"Sorry." I muttered standing up, he pulled be back down to rest on his chest, his hands in my hair. I gasped and he kissed my forehead.

"We can't always say what we want to say. If we do then we might ruin what we have and that is a risk no one can fully take. When one voices their true feelings and desires they end up getting hurt, and the pain of that is worse then saying what they don't really mean. The pain of saying nothing hurts even more."

"What do you have to say Itachi." I looked up at his black eyes and he smiled.

"What do you have to say, Sasuke?" He leaned down pressing his lips to mine, I blinked and then closed my eyes forcing my lips into his, hardening the kiss.

A kiss that spoke the words for us. A kiss that could not hide behind riddles and questions. A kiss that did not end for moments, a kiss that reached from our lips to our fingers as he ran his hands up my shirt and I ran mine down his chest.

A kiss that lead to many other kisses.

He broke away and looked away from me.

I looked away from him.

"I think I want to say the words I've held inside for to long." I took a deep breath. "I love you."

He smiled at me and replied while poking me in the forehead. "I love you as well."

I curled up beside him and we laid for a long time, soon I heard his even breath and knew he was sleeping. I smiled and fell asleep soon after.

A/N: No sex in this one, just smut. I'm gonna have a few one shots with the brothers. I also plan on a few one shots on other couples. Many one shots. I hate to have so many one chapter stories so I'm just going to post all my one shots in this fic.

Couples that will be in here:

Sasuke and Itachi

Gaara and Naruto

Shikamaru and Neji

Ino and Sakura

Gaara and Neji

Gaara and Kankuro

Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto and Kiba

Temari and Shikamaru

Iruka and Kakashi

And many more, those are the main one's I'll be doing here.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: One Shots**_

_**Second: Not Again.**_

_**Couple: GaaraxNaruto**_

_**Setting: Naruto setting**_

A/N: I'm updating every story this week and adding a note for all to read. Since I have been working a lot and haven't had time to keep up with how I'd like to update I've come up with a plan, it is as follows:

Wilting petals will be updated on Mondays.

A Normal High will be updated on Tuesdays.

One Shots will be updated on Wednesdays.

To Protect will be updated on Thursdays.

In My Own Arms will be updated on Fridays.

Saturday and Sunday I will update whatever I want. Also I may update with more then one chapter or a few stories on days that I can. I'm usually off on Mon + Tue so I hope to get more chapters out then, but I have been busy so I'm sorry and hope you understand. The only reason Dance was done so quick is because I had a week off to write it. Also I'm taking down a few of my older stories I haven't updated in forever and will add them once more when I get more ideas for them. Hope you all understand and now back to the story at hand.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the pink haired girl named Sakura, he smiled brightly bringing his hand that was laced with the redheads up for her to see. "**I started a new diary and this time I have a few new reasons**."

"Oh no, not again!" Sakura groaned, why her? Why did she have to be surrounded by such freaks, this happened atleast once a month and it drove her crazy. Why did he have to speak with song lyrics? Why did he have to find her! Sakura took the few seconds that Naruto was watching Gaara as her chance to run for it.

Gaara watched her run for it, damn she was fast when she wanted to be! "**Looks like its just you an me diary.**" Naruto smiled and they continued on their way, they spotted Kakashi and gaara tightened his fingers around Naruto's.

"**You can't quit until you try**." The two walked over to the white haired ninja. "Naruto, Gaara, I see you two finaly hooked up, he didn't even look up from his porno book as the walked over.

"**And see that life is beautiful**." Naruto nodded, smiling brightly.

"Really." Kakashi sighed

"**I know a few things that you don't know**." Naruto laughed as he pulled out the next book in the series Kakashi was reading. This got his attention.

"Naruto, where did you get that! You said it wouldn't be out for two years!" Kakashi was drooling at the item in Narutos possession, and not the redhead but the red covered book.

"**You can't learn to tell the truth, until you learn to lie**." Naruto laughed.

"You lied to me?!" Kakashi looked heartbroken.

"**Just open your eyes**." Gaara's monotoned voice called and Kakashi groaned.

"Not you too..." The copy nin could feel a headache coming on.

"**It's only a day**." Gaara shrugged and his blond ran off, dragging the sand ninja with him.

They reached a small ice cream shop and walked in, finding a group of Narutos friends. Neji, kiba and Shino were all enjoying their treats. Gaara pointed to a strawberry ice cream cone, while Naruto pointed to the fully loaded chocolate sunday, they paid and sat next to their friends who greeted them. Naruto took a spoon full of his loaded sunday and shoved it to Gaara. "**but when you taste excess everything else taste blan**." He pouted as Gaara refused to eat it, Gaara sighed and took the bite.

Gaara wasn't one for too much sweets, but damn it was good! "**My own demise**." He smirked lifting up an extra spoon and forgetting his own ice cream as he helped Naruto eat his.

Neji groaned hitting his head on the table. Kiba smirked. "**It's not the first time**."

Naruto blinked, was Kiba joining in too! Yes score!

"**It's not derailing.**" Shino added looking out the window.

"Not you two!" Neji hissed and Naruto smiled.

He laughed, "**Your falling down one's destiny.**" Neji was always going on about destiny so he threw that in his face.

"**Laughing at ourselves**." Shino nodded as he took a bite of his own treat.

"**Im proud of this guy**." Naruto would have jumped the table to hug Shino, but that would cause a huge mess... And waste good sweet food!

"**Where others would probably cry.**" Gaara nodded to Neji who looked about to do just that.

"**Takes a constitution that most people just dont have**." Kiba nodded eyes on Neji.

"I hate you all." Neji growled.

"**It's not the first time**." Naruto shrugged.

"**And this won't be the last**." Kiba laughed as Neji looked ready to kill himself with his own spoon, or at least shove the handle in his ear in hopes to kill the lame sound lyrics.

Instead Neji sighed. "**I'm in love with all the things I know I should resist**." They all gasped at him, he had lost and was now joining in?! Had hell frozen over?

"**The train is coming fast**." Gaara looked at his blond who was all smiles now that he had so many followers.

Kiba smirked at Neji "**Take me in your arms, the way you did last night**." All eyes locked on the blushing Neji as he stood.

"**And save my worthless life**." Neji left the building and Kiba stood to follow.

The dog nin smiled at Naruto then winked. "**I won't have to wait long**." Kiba chased the pale eyed goddess like man.

"**And life dances so lonely by**." Shino whispered as he stood leaving as well.

"**You have to make sense of my life somehow**." Naruto smiled at his new lover.

"**Yeah, somehow**." Gaara nodded.

"**So here we are the end.**" Naruto stretched as the ice cream was gone.

"**And at the same time we're at the beginning**." Gaara looked at the mess they were left to clean up.

"**Of this misadventure**."

"**Thats something I'm trying to figure out**."

"**But you know addicts, we think every things about us, don't we**?"

"Can we stop now?" Gaara sighed, it was hard to think of any lyrics by Sixx: A.M to replty to that with.

"Sure, after we clean up... Wanna go have sex?" Naruto blushed lightly.

Gaara nodded. "Yes."

END

A/N: I don't care for how this came out, but I've had the idea and it won't go away, good thing its only a one shot. Review if you want.


End file.
